


For Tonight

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Mokuba, what motivation did Seto Kaiba have? Who could he work for? </p>
<p>He needed someone to protect and spoil, but you were a poor substitute. All you could do was try. </p>
<p>A small character study on Seto Kaiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how Kaiba would take it if Mokuba tried to establish some sort of independence. I mean, Kaiba became what he is for Mokuba. To protect and provide for him. Without that motivation, what does he really have left?
> 
> Who do you really think has the brother complex?
> 
> I wrote this during an extremely hectic week so it's short, but I hope that it still conveys something. Take what you will.
> 
> Partially inspired by this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rcRlD6LYMU

Kaiba almost never slept, and when he did sleep, it was a restless sleep. If you moved even the slightest bit, he would abruptly wake up. 

Not that you **could** move with the tight stranglehold that he kept on you. At night, on the rare occasions that he slept, he always held you tightly, as if you were a security blanket. 

You weren't his little brother. No, his brother was off trying to be independent. His brother was trying to stay away from the massive shadow that Seto Kaiba cast. 

You were just the substitution. Just someone to be there to make Kaiba feel needed. You were a poor substitution, but you did your best to be what he needed.

Looking at Kaiba, his face softened by sleep and his breathing deep and even, you would never expect him to be the type who needed anything. It always seemed like he had everything, and if he didn't have something that he wanted, then he would just take it. If Mokuba wanted something, Kaiba would attain that as well without hesitation. Without even thinking about whether Mokuba might want to get it for himself. Mokuba was certainly always complaining that he felt like he was never doing anything on his own and that his older brother was always doing things for him. 

Mokuba had hated just having things given to him. He'd wanted to prove that he could stand on his own. That was why he left to find his own life.

You wanted to reach out and run your fingers through Kaiba's tousled brown hair, but you knew from past experience that it would wake him up. You weren't about to do anything to wake him. He needed his sleep. 

Maybe it was true that Mokuba seemed to be the one who needed someone to take care of him, but you knew better now. Kaiba was the one who needed someone. He needed something to validate everything he'd ever done. Without Mokuba, he didn't have a purpose. He had nothing to care for. Nothing to protect.

When it came to his own needs, Kaiba didn't care about the money or the status. He only wanted everything so he could give it all to Mokuba. If Mokuba wouldn't take it, then Kaiba didn't know what to do with it. 

You saw it now. You'd never realized it before, but now that Kaiba was subtly trying to keep you near and trying to spoil you with gifts, you realized he didn't know what to do with what he had. 

Without Mokuba as a motivation, Kaiba was purposeless. He worked, but it was simply routine. He was just going through the motions. 

He needed something to work for, and while you were willing to let him pretend for now, you didn't know how long you could keep this up.

For tonight, you would let him hold you, and you would cuddle close to him. You might even cling to him in an attempt to make him feel needed if it wouldn't wake him up. 

That was how you knew you were a failure. If you were really able to give him what he needed, his sleep would be less restless. He would sleep less like a person waiting for something or someone.

He looked peaceful, but you knew better.


End file.
